


Better start running (Can't hold us)

by saltygay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All Ships, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, everyone finding out they are all supernatural, fuck hydra, informative 1st chapter, request a ship you want to see, they got eaten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygay/pseuds/saltygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team of supernaturals who don't know they're all supernaturals and slowly finding out.</p><p>Involves family problems, supernatural shipping, becoming their own family and dealing with all problems thrown at them. </p><p>I am taking prompts for ships and chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listen to the guide

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU no one asked for but is happening anyway. It will involve all ships, probably. If they are prompted. Open to prompts for actual situations for them to end up in.  
> Notes-  
> OK, so this is an OT10 au. Each will be one of thementioned. So far I have-Melinda May- Controller  
> Phillip Coulson- Controller.  
> Grant Ward- Hybrid  
> Antoine Triplett- Powerful warlock  
> Bobbi Morse- Valkyrie or shifter?  
> Lance Hunter- Werewolf? Or ex-controller so that it would consist with him leaving his job for Bobbi but still being good at what he does?  
> Raina-  
> Leo Fitz-Werewolf?  
> Jemma Simmons- Werewolf?  
> Skye/ Daisy Johnson- Half controller-half witch which allows her to create seismic activity.  
> Alphonso Mack Mackenzie-  
> If there’s nothing then I need suggestions, if there’s a question mark then I’m open to better suggestions.

The supernatural community is probably earths biggest secret. A big secret with a lot of complicated roles to fill. 

Right at the top of our chain of command are the controllers. Don’t know what controllers are? Well, they’re humans rather like yourselves except they are faster, stronger, smarter and just better. They have to be seeing as they have to keep every supernatural creature in line and hunt down those who seek to break the peace. When a faction thinks they can suddenly break the line between the humans little world and the supernatural world then it falls to the controllers to deal with them.

Those are the official top authority of the supernatural community but we all know better.

Now, we come to the hybrids. The Hybrids are a group often at war with itself yet united against all others. There are Hybrids of all kinds, of course, as long as one part of them is vampire then they are welcomed into the fold like family. There have been exceptions to that rule, of course, but usually the hybrid is powerful. I can recall a witch-werewolf hybrid just recently welcomed into their masses but don’t be mistaken, it is still rare. The different hybrid sub-factions warred with each other far too often but it’s allowed as long as it’s only internal power plays.

It’s always the werewolf-vampire hybrids that are on top with their allied vampires, watching bemusedly. They were unofficially in charge of the community, they played politics and power, respect and fear in both the human and supernatural houses. 

Then we come to the witches and the shifters, powerful and often allies to one another. What can really be said about them? They like to keep traditional and I can’t say they are too open on what they like to do.

And then is the others, that’s what they are classed as, the wildcards that could be powerful or could just talk to the flowers. They were any type of supernatural out there…where did you think all those myths and urban legends came from?

Don’t think those I have yet to mention aren’t important because you are wrong. The ghosts have always attempted to take a neutral stance, helping maintain the peace and watching over loved ones. They are probably the kindest souls in the community. 

The werewolves? They are allies and enemies to all, protecting those they love and territorial at times. They only attacked in retaliation against other factions but the wolves kept careful. 

The roles in the society living just under your nose? 

The hybrids play politics and power.

The controllers keep order, or at least a semblance of it. 

The witches have a massive tourism trade, who doesn’t like the odd voodoo shop or physic? They bring in a lot of money. 

The shifters work closely with the witches and often play bodyguards to important people as well as often ending up in law. Don’t ask why, im told that they can hear a lot of inside evidence when they appear as an officer.

The others are scattered in various careers depending on what they are but they do keep the community vibrant.

The ghosts are a support system for all equipped with wisdom and experience.

The werewolves both ran crime and ended it, werewolf families are known as some of the biggest gangs. But werewolves are intelligent as well, many go into intellectual careers and many preferred the sciences. Helping the entire community with new help.

The vampires? They scattered themselves everywhere long ago, if they aren’t running with the hybrids then they are dangerous and need to be put down. 

What do the humans do? 

Well, human leaders turn a cheek more often enough. I would ask the hybrids, they make the deals. Except one bunch of humans…S.H.I.E.L.D has been being used by the supernatural community for years. Controllers use it as a way to travel and hunt. Everyone else have their own motives. 

I do think that’s it, tip your guide, pick up a leaflet and watch your necks.  



	2. Controllers in the know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Coulson make a few discoveries about their new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, oops. This is the only one where someone finds out in the same chapter but I do have a reason. Coulson and May both seem to always know everything so they get to find very professionally. I severely doubt they would start having a freak out.

May and Coulson are the first to start realizing that they are not part of a human team. It’s really a credit to the team that the two didn’t know from the second they set eyes on them. 

The two have known each other for a long time, they were the best hunting team in the community back in the day using S.H.I.E.L.D to do their duties under the illusion of a mission. Then came Bahrain and it had been both, S.H.I.E.L.D mission and a disturbance in the supernatural community. A group of Others had broken away and planned a bid for power. May stopped them but that was when she decided she couldn't do active duty anymore. 

So, when Coulson was given the chance to put together a team how could he not ask her? The hunter never dies. 

They were suspicious about the three after the first day and then the hacker too. There was something about how in sync Fitzsimmons were, how closed off yet proud Ward was and Skye was hiding something. All of them were. 

However they can’t be sure or prove it with no evidence which was either good or worrying. It wasn't that there was a problem with any of the team being supernatural but it would be nice to know of any trouble that might come, there were enough arguments between the factions these days and all it took was one person to be passionate about their side of their argument and then there’s a blood feud.

They find out about Skye by accident, actually May does, in the middle of the Myles incident. There’s been seismic activity following them since L.A and, courtesy of a lack of clothing, May sees the controllers mark. It’s a small fancy ‘P’ just above her hip. 

They don’t mention it to her, just in case, but they doubt she was ever taken in by a faction. It happened sometimes, people fell through the cracks and it hadn't helped that Skye had grown up in an orphanage. On top of that, she seems to be causing the seismic activity and they really don’t want to bring anything upsetting up while not somewhere earthquake protected. 

It’s almost embarrassing how they find out about Ward. Not through some forced blood test that picked it up or miraculous healing but his ‘protein shakes’. Everyone knew you don’t touch a specialist’s food, usually it’s a health mix that doesn't have real taste or you would feel extra energized but when the label claimed it was just a juice drink and the specialist in question said it was something fruity Coulson sees fit to overlook the rule when severely dehydrated. 

It was not juice, really not juice and it was lucky he had a strong stomach and poured his drinks into a glass. It was blood, Human and cold. It wasn't hard to conclude that he was a hybrid nor that he was part werewolf given the aggression at times. 

Admittedly it takes a few too many of Wards grumblings about the intense smell of wet dog on the bus to realize Fitzsimmons are actually werewolves. It was rather obvious really, the pack mind and quite attached to the lab. 

On the good side, they know more than everyone else and they find it easier to divert the arguments between Ward and Fitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melinda May- Controller  
> Phillip Coulson- Controller.  
> Grant Ward- Hybrid  
> Antoine Triplett- Powerful warlock  
> Bobbi Morse- shifter  
> Lance Hunter- Ex-controller that left for Bobbi.   
> Raina-  
> Leo Fitz-Werewolf  
> Jemma Simmons- Werewolf  
> Skye/ Daisy Johnson- Half controller-half witch which allows her to create seismic activity.  
> Alphonso Mack Mackenzie-  
> If there’s nothing then I need suggestions.
> 
> Find me on tumblr  
> http://hybridsassywardxhailhydrabitch.tumblr.com/
> 
> And please review, Feedback really helps.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> http://hybridsassywardxhailhydrabitch.tumblr.com/
> 
> And please review.


End file.
